User blog:SoraIndigo/PAX STOWEE-What happened after the device had died
The Story of the Device There was a boy named Raymond he was 15 years old. He lived in a world that failed to become perfect so basically there was only trickery. He had a computer which he liked to call “the device” because a computer is a device. One day though, his younger sister went on it and the computer crash because she downloaded a virus. Raymond was very unhappy more so he was mad with his face red like a tomato he stormed out his house. While he knew he was going to get blamed because his device crashed when really it was his sister’s fault. while walking to the the computer repair shop he saw his friend which he called himself Purple. Purple asked what was wrong then Raymond explained with an upset expression he said, “My device crashed! you know how much I liked it and now it’s not working because of my sister which I know i will be blamed one way or another” with that Purple said, “well why don’t you fix it?” Ray replied saying, “ Obviously I would if I knew what was the error but I checked everything and I don’t know how what’s the problem” Raymond with a sad expression. “Now if you excuse me I’m going to go in” Raymond said while entering the building. “Hi ray!” said his friend Mike, who works at the computer repair shop.“Hi, do you think you can fix my computer?” asked Raymond with a worried look. “hm maybe I can fix it bring it here tomorrow” and with that Raymond left the shop. The next day Raymond brought the computer and Mike tried all he could he couldn’t fix it. “I’m sorry Ray it won’t work why don’t you buy a new computer?” asked Mike in a sad tone. “NO! I won’t I NEED that computer” shouted Raymond, “if I can’t get it fix then my sister must pay!” said Raymond with a tone of revenge in his voice. Later when he went home sister was in her room then when Raymond opened the door she said, “R-aymond what do you want” with a sound of trickery in her voice. “ I will get revenge for What you did to my device!” he responded. “that old thing really? Its not really that cool I mean it couldn’t block the virus or try to delete it” she said in a cold voice. “Well you are going to fix it like it or not” after that there was silence without anything bothering it and then after she just left the room. Months went by and Raymond was still bothered that the computer wasn’t fix until one day his sister said she was sorry for what she had done and tried to fix the computer and without any hope she sadly said that it might never work again. And with that the story comes to an end with Raymond every day for at least an hour to try to fix the computer with no luck. -Note as this is a Rough draft and not a final so I didn't edit it that much Category:Blog posts